What Comfort We May Find
by nightingale375
Summary: Years later, after the war, Virginia and Draco meet up, can they find the peace they both seek and, more importantly, will they be allowed to live in it?
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowlings.

Chapter One:  Chance Meetings

Virginia Weasley tapped her foot impatiently as she scanned the shelf full of texts, new and old, in front of her. The specific title she was searching for was conspicuously missing; though she had been assured several times by the shopkeeper he had several in stock.  Heaving a sigh of exasperation, ready to just give up for the day, she whirled around and crashed directly into a young gentleman who was standing opposite her, arms laden with books, well, arms, once laden with books as now said books were crashing to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!  I'm so sorry!"  She dropped down to her knees to gather the scattered parchments, "Here, let me help you."

The young man just dropped his head to his chest and groaned.  "Great. Just stop.  No, you've done enough."

She looked up at him with a hurt expression, "Look, it was an accident.  I didn't—" she broke off as green eyes met grey and she dropped the book she had just picked up, scattering the papers it contained.

"No!  Okay, now that you've finished, could you please just not touch anything?"

She looked down and saw hand written notes scattered all over the floor and the well used text she had been holding at her knees, Advanced Principles of Healing Potions and Their Cellular Effects.  Realization came over her, he was obviously in medical studies and she had no doubt just scattered all of his notes down the isle.  'Well,' she thought to herself, 'he doesn't seem to remember who I am, and this is not a good time to get reacquainted, not that I'd want to anyway.  Just help the man, and get out of here.'

She again started gathering everything together when he knelt down and grabbed her hands to stop her from doing any more.  "Really, please stop."

She was surprised by the warmth in his hands and looked up into his eyes.  "I really am sorry."

He released her and retrieved his wand from his pocket and muttered a quick spell and most everything gathered back together, seemingly in order, save a few pieces of parchment, and two new books he was just picking out.  "Don't worry about it, Weasley.  I learned back in first year, never forget to do an auto-organizer spell every few days.  You think this is the first time my books have gotten away from me?" he asked with a slight grin.

Virginia just continued to stare at him blankly in complete shock.  This could not be the same person from Hogwarts.

When she didn't say anything in return, his smile disappeared and he cleared his throat.  "Well then…"  He turned, gathered the rest of his things and rose.  "See you around, I guess."

She watched him take a few steps away, and just as he was disappearing behind the next set of shelves, she felt this serge of curiosity build up inside.  She shot up and ran after him.  "Malfoy!"  He turned cautiously.  "I'm sorry, but I just wasn't expecting to see you…here."

He raised a brow at her, "Where were you expecting to see me?"

She blushed slightly at this.  "Well, in all honesty, I never expected to see you again.  After you wrote the NWETS, you just disappeared."

He looked away and shuffled his books.  "Yeah, well that was a long time ago."

As she stood there next to him, looking at his evasive features, wondering why he had taken the time to speak to her, knowing who she is, wondering why he even remembered who she was, she wanted to know more about him; more about who this Draco Malfoy was, and why he had chosen medicine when all he did was torture them before.  "Yes it was.  I know this is a bit forward of me, but did you want to go grab a butterbeer?"

He blinked at her unexpected question.  "Oh.  Sure.  I guess.  Where did you have in mind?"

She blushed and shrugged.  "I'm actually not sure where the best places to go are yet, I've only been here two weeks."

He gave a chuckle, giving her another shock.  "Two weeks!  And you haven't been to Moyer's Pub yet?  It's right on campus!  Even the recluses venture out at least once a month.  You have to go there."

Virginia couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, "Moyer's it is."

He nodded his agreement then cleared his throat.  "Right then.  I'll just go pay for these," he motioned to the two texts in his arms, "and we'll be off."  Virginia nodded her agreement and accompanied him to the front counter.

"Now then, Miss," the shopkeeper addressed her in his lilting Irish as he tallied Draco's purchase for him, "did ya find what yer lookin' for back there?"

"No, I'm telling you, it's not in."

"118 Galleons, Sir." Draco handed over the coins while Virginia blinked at the amount, suddenly glad she didn't want to be a doctor.  "I know my store like I know the back of me hand, and I'm tell'n ya's, there's three copies back there."

Virginia gave a frustrated sigh.  "Okay, I'll tell you what, how about you get me a copy of the book—"

"I don't know what kind of hoy-dee toy-dee up brin' you had, this is a self service shop."  Draco snorted at this.  "No one gets special treatment here."

She smiled flirtatiously at him, "I'll pay extra for it."

The shopkeeper seemed to think about it for a moment while Virginia fluttered her eyelashes.  "Five."

"Three."

"Four."

"Done."  Virginia smiled happily at the man.  "I'll be by tomorrow after classes, say about three, but if it's not in, can I get four off the price?"

"I told ya it's here!"

"But if it's not?"

"Alright, if it's not, I'll take…two off the price."

Virginia extended her hand and sealed the deal with a shake while Draco just gaped.  "Until tomorrow then."

He just grunted and turned away while Draco followed Virginia out of Enlightenment, the on campus bookstore at the Wizarding University of Hanngerlaghn, Ireland.

As soon as they were out onto the cobblestone walkway, Draco began to chuckle loudly.  "Oh sweet Merlin, Weasley, do you have nerves.  I'm been here six years and I'm never seen any one stare down Mr. O'Brian over money.  I would keep this to yourself if you ever want to buy another book again if I were you."

She just scoffed.  "You've obviously never been shopping with my mother.  Besides, after me hounding him for the week, I'm sure he'd do just about anything to get me out of his hair."

"Are you sure he wasn't hiding the book to keep you coming back?"

Virginia balked at the idea, but said nothing in reply.  They walked along in silence until the reached the court yard just behind the Memorial Union Building, as it was formally called she had learned in her orientation as the upper level held the plaques of all the names of the witches and wizards that once attended this university and had died in war, dating back to the Giant rebellion of 1387, and as they rounded to the other side of the building, flanked on either side by dormitories, she saw the old wooden sign of Moyer's Pub enclosed with celtic knots hanging over the side entrance, and she frowned.  "Why is the pub in this building?  The memorial building?"

Draco grinned slightly.  "To celebrate the forgotten hero's; whenever some one raises a glass, they are saluted as they look down on us from above and see what they fought for."

"Drunken lasciviousness?

Again he laughed.  "No, well, sometimes.  But, no.  Peace, happiness, not having to be afraid of every little thing…  They gave their lives so you can walk in there and have a drink, so we have a drink to them."

She grinned at him as he pulled open the door and motioned her inside.  "What a load of crap."

"Ah, but it was kind of poetic, wasn't it?"

"Did you come up with it all by yourself?"

He just shrugged as he led her down the stairs.  She wasn't sure what she expected to find in a place Draco Malfoy suggested, even a laughing, joking Draco Malfoy, but when she came to the end of the corridor and turned the corner, she was struck by the warm and inviting atmosphere, and couldn't help but smile.  Everything looked the country pub, right down to the open fireplace in the center of the room.  There were university banners hanging from the ceiling, old pictures waving and laughing from the walls, and the tables were placed seemingly anywhere there was room, though there wasn't many people there yet, just the lunch crowd, most of whom had their noses in their books.

"What do you think?"

She turned to his expectant look.  "This is great."

"Why don't you grab us a table, and I'll get the drinks."  She nodded her agreement and reached for his books, he hesitated for a moment, and then relinquished them.  "Did, did you want something to eat too?"

"Uh, no.  No, I'm not that hungry.  Thanks though."

He nodded and made his way to the bar on the far end of the room while Virginia weaved through to a rear table and unloaded their belongings.

Draco came back with their drinks and set them on the table, letting Virginia select which she wanted first, "So…"

"So…"

They both took a sip and glanced around before meeting each others gaze again.  "So, you just transferred here?"

"Yes, from London."

"I hear that's a good school.  I was actually thinking of going there."

She nodded and took another sip.  "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged.  "I don't know, wanted to get out of England, I guess."

"I figured you would have gone to France or something."

He wrinkled his nose.  "Do you know how dirty it is there? And if your French has the slightest accent, they turn up their nose at you."

"No they don't," she scoffed.  "I went traveling there and they were quite friendly."

"Bet you were traveling in Paris."

"I—Well, yes, for the most part, but I did go to other places around France, but I was in Paris while I was there…"

"Well, there you go."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed.  "In southern France, they're very particular about that sort of thing, well, at least around our family residence that is, and I really didn't want that for my university years, so I came here."

"To experience drunkenness in its finest?"

He raised a brow.  "Hey, you're here," he pointed out.

She blushed at his rebuttal.  "Point taken.  So, I suppose you have another family home near by for your convenience?"

"No, actually, I've been roughing it in student residence."

"Oh."

"So, if you transferred, what year are you in?"

"My fourth.  I'll be done at the end of next term."  He looked at her expectantly, but she just took another sip of butterbeer.  "Are you taking medical studies?"

"Oh no, you seem very good at steering the conversation away from you to me, so I'll tell you what, I'll ask you five questions, then you ask me five questions."

"Fine, but I get to go first."

"Sure, but you already asked about London, France, and where I live, so you only have two questions left."

She rolled her eyes.  "Always the Slytherin—"

"Yes, one more question."

"That was not a question that was a statement.  I have two."

"Fine."

"Why are you taking medical studies?"

He smirked.  "How do you know I'm taking medical studies?"

"I am not going to make that count as both my questions unless you make that one count as one of yours."

He frowned slightly.  "Bloody Gryffindor's.  Fine.  Yes, I'm in medical studies and, I don't know," he shrugged slightly.  "I guess the challenge of it just appealed to me.  Believe it or not, I was actually quite good at Potions and Charms back at Hogwarts and you need both, so…here I am."

Virginia was impressed with his candor, so took pity on him with her next.  "So, when are you finished?"

"The end of the year.  I'm only here part time now," he raised a hand at her questioning gaze.  "No, I won't make you violate our rule by asking another question, I know how you Gryffindor's like to follow the rules when you can."  Virginia snorted at this highly inaccurate statement, but made no effort to correct him.  "I'm doing my Medi-Wizard Practicum in the local hospital.  For now, I have class every Tuesday and Thursday until the end of the month when we're done this unit, then I'm only on campus on Saturdays and every second Wednesday for seminars until April.  Then it's just a month of regurgitation, tests, evaluations, and more lectures and voila, I'm finished."

Virginia sat back.  "Well.  Good luck with that.  I'm very impressed, and I'm sure you're going to do great."

"Thanks," he responded equally surprised by the sincerity in her tone.  "Now, what about you?  What are you taking?"

"Nothing so spectacular.  I guess you can say I had a decided lack of direction after Hogwarts, and was getting very annoyed with helping my brothers in their joke shop, so I decided to go traveling.  That's how I ended up in France, among other places."

"How does this…"

"Don't waist your question, it has a point, I promise.  You were thorough with me, so I should be with you."

He nodded and sat back.  "Fair enough."

She took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat.  "Now, where was I?  Oh yes, France.  My brother Bill, he—he was a code braker before he left Gringotts to help Dumbledore."  She paused for a moment here.  "He used to always say, 'Sure, Charlie had dragons to battle, but I never know what's after me; makes life more exciting.' And I guess I just wanted that excitement in my life too, so I left England and went to find my own adventures, see what Bill had fallen so in love with.  It was interesting, I saw the sights, the "mystery's of the past", so I decided to come back and study Ancient Runes and History.  So, that's what I'm taking, though, truth be told, I still think I'm directionless."

Draco gave her a smile at the end of her narrative.  "Nah, if you were really directionless, you would've chucked it all, cursed some land to drive the muggles away, started a greenhouse and studied herbology so you would never really have to really do anything."

She laughed at this analysis, "I don't think I've been driven to that extreme yet, but I'll keep it in mind for future reference.  Besides, herbology does have its place."

"That is very true, but it also does lack that excitement you seem to crave."

She blushed slightly.  "Okay, next question."

He gave her an appraising look as he took a large swig of his drink, just to watch her squirm.  She shot him a glare and he gave a chuckle as he pondered the girl before finally asking, "So, what countries did you visit during your trip of discovery?"

She just rolled her eyes, but a smile diffused across her features and he was suddenly glad he asked that question, if only to see her reaction.  "Of, well France of course, than a bit of Switzerland, but, to tell you the truth, I just wanted to get to Italy and Greece, which is where I spent most of my time.  You wouldn't believe some of the digs they have going on, and the syntax of the writing… I'm still trying to decipher a few of the ones from Corsica.  I actually got sealed in a tomb for four days while I was in Egypt when I tripped something off I shouldn't have, but I did find two new compartments they never even knew about while I was in there, so it wasn't a total loss.  I was in Egypt and Morocco too.  So, I guess you're right, I'm not totally directionless; I'm just living my brothers' dream."  She smiled sadly at him.  "One more question."

"What happened to Bill?"

She tensed for a moment.  "He died."  She didn't offer any more information, and he completely understood.

Read and Review!!!!  Should I continue? BTW, I am looking for a Bata if anyone is interested.


	2. Going Green

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowlings.

Thank you so much for your wonderful remarks thus far!

Chapter Two: Going Green

Virginia spent that weekend trying to get all her notes ready for classes on Monday, putting off the unbidden memories that surfaced with her conversation with Draco.  She had returned to the bookstore the next day as promised, only to be grudgingly told that the book wasn't in, which put off the reading schedule she had devised.  Once she realized this, the only thought that went through her mind was, "Good Lord, I'm becoming Hermione!" before she set it alight and when for a jog.

She now sat in class, first thing Monday morning, knowing no one, having read a total of three pages from her text, the guilt was eating at her, and she was sucking on the end of a sugar quill as she listened to the professor drone on and on about material she had covered last year.  She was hoping the sugar would give her the kick she needed to keep awake, but her eyes were not cooperating with her stratagem at the moment and kept threatening to betray her.

She heaved a sigh and shifted in her seat, trying to make as little noise as possible as the little troll of a man who was speaking constantly glared out at anyone who so much as twitched.  She slowly leaned and her desk gave a groan, but just as the professor was about to turn his attention to her, someone began coughing loudly behind her.

"You there!  Boy!  You think you can just interrupt my class whenever you see fit?"

"Sorry sir, tickle in my throat."

"And you brought it into MY classroom?  Do you think we are muggles here?  That we cannot take care of such simple ailments?"

"Of course not sir, but it came on suddenly, and I did not want to miss your lecture."  
  


This seemed to give him pause for a moment.  "Well, that is understandable.  Just have it looked at."

"Of course, sir.  I'm going as soon as I am released from your class."

"Right.  Yes.  Well then…"

Virginia bowed her head, suddenly grateful his wrath wasn't turned on her for her fidgeting, but for heavens sakes, the man was a complete bore!  She forced herself to sit perfectly still and alert for the rest of class, catching up on letters home to look busy until at the very end he began to discuss their thesis.

"Now class, as you know, you are the brightest and the best to be accepted into this degree program, and as such we have high expectations for our graduates," he fixed them with a leer as he rubbed his hands together.  "The paper you submit must be an original piece, with approval from the board.  Each of you will have to present your proposal by November fifteenth and if you are denied, then you are out of the program for April Convocation."  He seemed to smile gleefully at the looks of shock that spread over the students faces.

"But professor…"

"Are you interrupting me?"

The brunette girl paled and sunk in her seat.

"As I was saying, you must be very careful with the topic you choose.  We do have advisors here in the college, or you can come in to see me if you feel so inclined," again he sneered, "and I do suggest you do seek out some one.  Now, if you are so fortunate as to make it past the November date, then the second part of this course will have no more lectures, but will be you and your classmates presenting different aspects of your paper to each other.  These will be of my choosing to prepare you to defend your thesis before the board come March."  His gazed searched the room.  "Are there any questions?"

Virginia looked around and saw no hands raised so sighed and raised her own.

"Yes?"

"Does the library have a copy of the past thesis topics?"

His lips curled slightly at her.  "Yes."  He scanned the room again.  "If that is all, dismissed."

Virginia stood and began gathering all of her belonging into her bag while her professor stocked off out of the rear exit and she turned to see a few other stragglers.

"Don't shift in you're chair, he really don't like that."

She eyed the young man behind her.  "Excuse me?"

"Your chair, he charms them so they'll creek when you move 'round a lot, figures that's the ones who aren't listening."

"Oh.  Thanks for the tip."

He brushed a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.  "Names Marcus."

"Virginia."

"Well Virginia, we were just headed to the library, would you care to join us?"

She glanced around but saw no one else there, "Who's we?"

"Sandra, Ryan and Annrea.  Don't worry, they're a wee bit shy, and Annrea is a wee bit embarrassed 'bout her da."

Virginia couldn't help but laugh at this as they began to walk out of the class and down the long corridor.  "Her dad?"

"He's not has gruff as he seems, just likes to strike fear into people for the first little bit, says it's a weeding tactic."

She scrunched her brow when a realization came over her.  "You mean the professor?  Professor Golin?  That's her father?  What's she like?"

He smiled dreamily.  "Sweetest lass around."

She smiled at his expression.  "I see how it stands.  You rescue me one minute and break my heart the next…"  He got a slightly panicked look about him as she said this and she immediately sobered.  "I'm sorry Marcus.  I'm the youngest of seven and I'm used to joking about everything.  My brothers even have a joke shop.  Oh goodness.  I didn't mean too…"

"No, no, I just didn't want you to think…"

"Well then, now that we got that bit of awkwardness out of the way."  She grinned again.  "So, you and the professors daughter…"

They shared a laugh as they entered the library and he led her to a table with people she recognized from class sitting at.  "Hello all, hope you don't mind, but I brought along Virginia.  Virginia, this is Ryan and Sandra, and this and Annrea."

"Lovely to meet you."

"Hogwarts.  Got to be Hogwarts."

Virginia smiled down at Ryan as he pushed up his glasses.  He was older then the rest, at least thirty with sandy blonde hair and a kind smile.   "How did you know?"

"Well, you're British, and no self respecting Brit would go anywhere else, or so my wife says.  She was a Ravenclaw, but before your time, I'm sure."

Virginia smiled at him and sat down.  "Gryffindor."

"Ah, so you're brave are you?"

Her grin almost faltered for a moment.  "Sometimes.  I try to be."

Ryan looked at her for a moment then patted her hand.  "We all try to be.  Well, you have to come home for tea some time, or Nelly will kill me, says there's not enough of you Hogwarts people around here."

Virginia nodded her ascent and turned to the other two.  "So, Annrea, I hear your father's a professor."

"Marcus!"

"What?"

"He's really not that bad."

Virginia just smiled.  "They usually aren't."

"Now Virginia," Sandra cut in, "we were looking through the topics of the thesis' done in our area of interest, but if you haven't picked anything yet, I suppose you could just read though everything.  If nothing else, it might give you an idea or allow you to waist time."

Virginia was a little taken aback by this girl, but when the others did not respond to her she bit back her remark.  "Right, well I've already picked my topic."

Sandra just raised a brow.  "Really?  Then I suggest you just correlate with these because chances are the topic you have chosen has been written about probably several times in one format or another."

Virginia just grinned at her.  "Sure if you want me to, but I'm fairly sure it hasn't been…"

"You still should check."

Virginia shrugged and grabbed the book on Greek Runes and began and cursory look through.  An hour later, she snapped her book shut and declared herself to have an original topic and ready to leave.

"Hey Virginia," Marcus began, "we're having a start of term party on Friday that you're welcome to come to, and you can bring a friend if you'd like."

"I don't know a—" she was about to say she didn't know anyone here, but stopped as she thought about Draco.  "I'll come, but I'll have to see about my friend."

Marcus nodded.  "Oh, and you're welcome to join us here to study anytime."

She smiled widely at them.  "Thank you so much you guys.  Sorry I can't stay longer."  She waved them all goodbye and left, her thoughts suddenly full on how to ask Draco to a party, heck, how to see him again.  They never covered that one on Thursday after drinks.

She slung her bad over her shoulder and walked outside into the warm September air and began to chew her lip.  "Malfoy.  Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy.  Draco…Draco Malfoy.  If I was Draco Malfoy and wanted to see someone what would I do?  Okay.  Think Slytherin here…hmmm.  Oh, for crying out load, I'm sure they'll know where he is in Dean's Office."  She walked over to the nearest campus map, took out her wand and tapped it twice.  "College of Medicine, please."

A pathway lit up, showing her the quickest route from her current position to the lit building on the other side of campus.  She grabbed a parchment from the bottom of the board and transferred the map to it and began to walk, making up plausible stories and scenarios as she did so.  A while later, as she stood outside of the office doors, trying to calm herself before she went in.  "Deep breath.  You're not doing anything wrong, you're just trying to find a friend.  Yes.  A Friend.  An old friend from…school.  That's it.  Just tell them that."

She pushed the door open and only saw a beautiful young woman sitting behind a desk, dark hair swept up, and not much older then herself, and she couldn't help but suddenly feel plain, if not intimidated.  "Excuse me, Miss," she glanced at the name plate on the desk, "Miss Connolly, I'm looking for a student that is in this college.  His name is Draco Malfoy and it would be very much appreciated if you could help me locate him."

The woman turned to her and just looked at her silently for a moment.  "I'm sorry, but student information is confidential."

"But I don't need information, I already know all about him.  I'm an old friend of his; I just want to visit with him while I'm here."

She smiled politely.  "If you were an old friend, then you would know where to find him."

She gave a frustrated sigh.  "Look.  I know he's here on Tuesday's and Thursday's for class, and I just wanted to surprise him, okay."

She just blinked.  "I'm sorry, student information is confidential."

"Fine.  Thank you."  She stomped out of the office in a huff, frustrated that the polite way wouldn't work.  "Fine, Slytherin it is."  She threw herself down on a bench in the hall and began to rub her temples.  "Okay, okay, okay, so I want to be sneaky about this, so he doesn't suspect.  Easy, bump into him.  Great.  Where?  Hmmm?  Outside of a classroom or something so we can just walk and talk and keep it casual.  Good, good.  Now, how to find his class…"  She leaned forward and thought about everything they talked about that day.  Nothing there.  Okay.  "The books!"  She jumped up and almost ran back into the office, but images of the uncooperative assistant stopped her.  "Okay, so I know the name of one book he had, but it was worn, so probably an old book, but he was still using it…maybe a used text?  No, Draco would never buy used."  She furrowed a brow and continued down the hall until she came to a rack of pamphlets, notices and the year calendar.

She grabbed a copy off the stand, flipped it open and scanned the courses for fourth year medical studies and saw the complete opposite terms as she had.  They were just finishing a term, hence why his classes only ran until the end of the month, so the book she saw was for his last terms course requirements.  Things were looking bleaker for her.

The sound of a door opening and shutting broke her thoughts as she saw Miss Connolly locking up the office and look towards her.  "Still here?"

Virginia just raised her chin a bit higher.  "Just reading something I found interesting."

The woman smiled faintly at her.  "You said it yourself, he's not here today."  She glanced down at her wrist then back at Virginia.  "Stay as long as you like, but I'm off to lunch."

Virginia's eyes grew wide, "Is it that late all ready?"  She stuffed the calendar in her bag and took off in a dead run, knowing she was late for class.

~~@~~

It wasn't until later that afternoon did she have the chance to ponder Operation Slytherin again as she trudged out of Potions Building, having been late for classing, and as it was first day, the professor did not have a lecture, therefore when she arrived the lab was empty and she did not receive her syllabus, nor her first assignment for next week.  After tracking down where the professor's office was, which of course he wasn't in, and she was told he usually was around Wednesday's.  So, Virginia was using this lull in her day to further plot, and to walk back to the book store to see if her text was in yet.  It was around this time she was cursing the anti-apprating charms all schools seemed to have.  What good was it to have your license if you could never you it!

Nothing was coming to her as she walked along, all she had was a book to go by, or sit outside all day and hope he walked by.  Just as Enlightenment came into view she stopped.  "Of course!  The bookstore!"

She rushed through the doors and went directly to the counted, grin prominent on her face.  Mr. O'Brian just sighed and frowned.  "Here to get more money outa me are ya?"

"Is my text in yet?"

"Just in this morn'n."

She rubbed her hands together.  "Well, I have a proposition for you, do you keep you're old required reading listed for classes?"

He eyed her for a moment.  "Aye."

"How 'bout this then, I'll pay full price, if you let me look at last terms list for Medical Studies."

"Now, why should I be doin' that?"

She began to look pleadingly at him.  "Please, Mr. O'Brian, I'm just trying to track something down."

He shook his head at her.  "No deal.  I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not allowed to give them out to just anybody."

She thought about it for a moment.  "How about if I came in tomorrow and did inventory for you all afternoon, that way I'd technically be working her, then you could show them to me…"

"I'm not payin' ya—"

"No, no," she cut in, "I'd do it for free, and pay full price, if you let me look at the lists."

He thought about it for a moment, and then gave her his hand.  "Deal.  Be here tomorrow, and I expect you ta work hard."

She shook hands, paid for the text, and left, congratulating herself on her masterful planning.

~~@~~

Tuesday came with sleeping in, more class, then the day of inventory, which actually did not turn out too bad.  As it turned out, the majority of the books were already categorized and spelled, but as it was start of term and a lot of witches and wizards were selling old books for new, she only had to sort through those, repair the ones that needed repairing and add them to the list.  All in all, it wasn't the worst way to spend an evening in her opinion, and Mrs. O'Brian, thinking Virginia a romantic, even helped her go through the listings until they found his text on it.  His course was called _Cytodiagnosis__ and the Potions that Help_ taught by Professor E. Steensen in the Potions Building, but it didn't have a room or lab number, nor a time, but it did narrow down a place, and that was a start.

"Well dear, just go to the office and ask about the professor.  They can't say no to that," Mrs. O'Brian said kindly.

So that was just where Virginia was headed.  She had an hour before she had to meet with her potions professor to get his syllabus, and this seemed as good a time as any, plus it also gave her time to figure out a back up plan if need be.

She stood outside the door, willing herself not to be intimidated by this woman.  "What can she do to me?  Nothing.  Just go in there and ask.  Where's that Gryffindor spirit?  Be brave, Virginia."  She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  "Miss Connolly."

The woman turned and smiled, a glint in her eye.  "More students you wish to track down?"

Virginia smiled back sweetly in return.  "No, not at all.  I'm looking for Professor Steensen."

"Erin or Edward?"

Virginia's smiled faltered; the paper had only said E. Steensen.  "Uh, well, the one that teaches Medical Potions," she said weakly.

Miss Connolly's grin grew.  "Oh, they both do.  Do you know which class they teach that you're interested in?"

She flushed as she tried to recall the name of his class.  "Oh, umm, it's called, Systo, no, oh, yes, _Cytodiagnosis__ and the Potions that Help._"

If anything, Miss Connolly's smile grew larger at her words and Virginia was beginning to wonder if she should begin to fear, but she only said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that information is confidential."

"What!"

"You are clearly still trying to track down a student and not a professor, and I'm afraid that this office cannot help you with that."

Virginia with almost sputtering by this time.  "Are you telling me that you are not going to tell me where to find the professor's office?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But—but…"

Miss Connolly rose from her desk and firmly grabbed Virginia's arm, "If there's nothing else, I'll ask that you please leave."

She was gently, but forcefully led to the corridor and the door shut behind her and Virginia let out a groan of frustration as she stormed out of the building.  "I HATE THAT WOMAN!"  She didn't care if she attracted stares as she yelled out; she was just too wound up.  Knowing that she needed to calm herself before seeing her professor, she transfigured her bag into a bracelet, slipped it on and began to jog, trying to come up with plan B.

Half an hour later and no closer to a solution, but she did think of new and creative ways to hurt someone, she was running up the stairs to the sixth floor and knocking on the ornate door.  "Professor Belanger?"

"Come in."

She swung open the door to see a figure hunched over a caldron that was sitting in the corner.  "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, no, I'm just making a break through, but I can always use an inspiration!  Isn't that what we all are, inspirations?"  He turned around and looked at her.  "Ah, you see.  I should use some Ginger Root.  See how you just inspired me!"

She laughed nervously.  "Yes.  Well.  Ah.  Right then, Professor, I'm Virginia Weasley, and I am truly sorry, but I was unavoidably detained, so I missed you handing out your syllabus, so I wondered if I might get a copy?"

"Oh, but of course you may my good lady.  Now, what did you say what class you were in?"

"Oh, right.  Sorry, I'm in _Everything You Should Know About Potions_."

He smiled at her.  "A most comprehensive review class.  Yes."  He flicked out his wand gave it a wave and produced a parchment.  "Here you go.  I trust you will be there for the next class?"

"Of course, sir.  I do apologize for arriving late for the first."

He waived his hand at her.  "You have inspired me, so it is forgotten."  He turned away and she took this as an end to their conversation so backed out and quietly shut the door behind her.

She was about to leave when notes posted on the wall opposite caught her eye.  She walked up closer and her breath almost caught in her throat.  "I'll be damned."  There in front of her were the latest grade postings for _Cytodiagnosis__ and the Potions that Help, _Professor Erin Steensen, Room 616, and beside Malfoy, Draco was an 87.

"Are you done checking my grades?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of that voice.  "Merlin!  Draco!  For crying out loud!  Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He just smirked at her in response.  "Well?"

"What?"

"At least tell me what I got."

"Oh."  She flushed.  "An 87.  Congratulations."

He shrugged.  "What are you doing up here?"

"Meeting with my professor," she indicated the door she just exited.

He raised a brow, but nodded.  "I thought you were taking Runes and History?"

"It's an elective."

"Ah."

Virginia fidgeted with her paper.  "I was just picking up the syllabus, see," she held it up for him to read.

"That really is a gimmy course."

She just scowled.  "Not everyone is a potions poster child.  I figured I needed a review, and it fit in with my schedule."  They stood there for a moment more.  "I thought you were only here on Tuesday's and Thursday's?"

"That's when I have classes, but I wanted to check my grade."

"Oh."

"I'm just on my way out, have to get to the hospital, so if you want to walk me out…"

"Sure, I mean if you want me to."

He motioned for her to start, and he matched her pace.  "So…"

"Hmm?"

"I hear you were asking about me in the office."  He gave her a grin as she turned as red as her hair.

"What?  Me?"

He gave her a side long look.  "Well, they didn't leave a name, just said a red head that said they were an old friend from school, so I guess it could have been anyone.  Sorry.  My mistake."

Virginia cleared her throat but said nothing in return, only concentrated on walking, not wanting to tumble down the flight of stairs.  Once they reached the outer doors, she finally looked up at Draco and met his gaze.  "Okay, it was me.  But I didn't know how else to find you, and I don't know anyone else here, and I just wanted to ask you a stupid question."

"What?"

She flushed as they continued to walk to the edge of the campus grounds.  "It's really dumb."

He raised his brow but remained quiet.

"Oh, all right.  Some people in my college are having a start of term "get to know you" thing, and well, I didn't want to go without knowing someone."  He looked surprised at her request and she felt like crawling into a hole.  "It wouldn't be a "date" date, just a, I know you, so I'm comfortable thing."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah.  I mean, if you want me to go, I guess I could, as long as I don't have a shift.  When is it?"

"Friday night."

"Sure, I'll go, but on one condition."

A knot suddenly formed in her stomach.  "What?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something…creative."

"Crap."

His chuckle came back again.  "Too late to back out now, Virginia.  Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."  He took a step back just off of campus grounds and gave her and wink.  "I don't know why you just didn't try flooing me, I am on the network."  With that he disappeared with a POP and Virginia slapped her forehead at her stupidity.

Read and Review!!!!  


	3. Foot In Mouth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowlings.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and so sorry it's taken so long, but I've been away from the computer, I helped my sister move cross country to BC, but I'm back, but I have a broken wrist now, so typing has been going a bit slower and a bit more painfully.  So sorry again for the wait.  I hope to have the next part out in the next few days.

Chapter Three:  Foot in Mouth

"Heads up!"

Virginia ducked just as a litter filled tray came flying towards her to empty itself in the waist bins beside her.  She came up from her crouch and waived off the sheepish grin of the wizard who had his wand pointed in her direction and continued through the entranceway.

Taking Draco's advice, she had tried flooing him, but had gotten, she assumed, his flat mate, as he, when asked, had said, "Oh, you should try the Medi-Buff.  He's usually there on Thursdays, if not the hospital these days, but I gotta go love."

So after asking around, here she was, back on the medical studies end of campus, on the second level of the Fletcher building in the buffeteria.  At this rate, she was thinking of switching degree programs outright.  "This is getting out of hand.  I don't even like this person.  Right?"  She suddenly couldn't answer that question.  Years ago, this boy mocked everything she loved, now she meets him here, they have a few laughs and a butterbeer, and she's practically stalking him?  She shook her head at the thought.  "No, it isn't like that.  He's just, for some unexplainable reason, being kind since I don't know anyone.  After this weekend, I'll never have to see him again."  She sighed as she sidestepped a few people.  "Besides, he said he wanted something in return, so you know he hasn't changed that much."

She was scanning through the crowds when she spotted his shaggy blondish locks hunched down in a back corner, seated by himself and Virginia quickly weaved her way back and sat down opposite him, but he never looked up, just moved his books slightly closer to himself to himself to make more room for the new table mate.

"Draco?"

He looked up surprised.  "Oh!  Sorry."

"So, what's my punishment?"  
  


His brow furrowed.  "Excuse me?"

"In exchange for Friday."

"Right."  He gave her a sheepish grin.  "To tell you the truth, I was barred from making you do anything too heinous, and since I need my school work to be half-way decent—"

"Hey!"

"Can you tell me what Darvazin Axyaderin is used to treat, and the possible side effects?"

"No."

"There you go.  Anyway, barring cruel and unusual and homework, I could only come up with laundry that I really need done, so you can so my laundry."

She scoffed.  "Is that it?  He just shrugged.  "Fine, Saturday I'll come and do your laundry."

"Next Saturday.  I have to make it worth your while."

She eyed him for a moment.  "Why do I get the feeling this is still going to be cruel and unusual?"

"So," he changed the subject with a smile, "is this a social visit, or do you have some details for me?"

She sighed as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand.  "Oh no, I want to hear more about this task you have for me."

"It's just laundry.  Surely, at some point in your years at the Weasley household you have done some."

She narrowed her eyes.  "Fine, if that's the way you're going to be…"

He gave her an innocent look.  "What?"

"Never mind."  She pushed some hair back from her face.  "It's going to be kind of dressy, but not really formal.  Some of the faculty are going to be there to, well, mingle, then some of us are getting together for a party afterwards.  I was going to just let you go to the party with me, but now…" she gave him a smirk that he was down right impressed with.  "You do have dress robes, right?"

"Of course, and where and when should I collect you for this lavish affair?"

She raised a brow at his choice of words, but did not comment.  "I'll meet you at the Memorial Gates at Eight O'clock.  Don't be late."

"That's it.  You're not going to tell me anything about what to expect, nothing?"

"You're not."

"I'm not expecting you to impress my underwear, or tell intelligent stories to my socks or anything.  You have to at least cut me some slack here so I don't come off looking like an idiot in front of these… academic types."

"Just ask them if they know what Darzy-whacha-ma-call-it is, and some other medical talk, and I guarantee they will not think you are an idiot, besides, what do you care?"

He just shrugged.  "I don't.  So.  That's it?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment, Virginia pondering this man in front of her.  "Why are you doing this?"

"You asked me to."

"But, why did you agree to it?"

He shifted in his seat in and studied his books for a moment.  "My good deed for the year, I guess."

She felt her heart sink at his answer, but pushed the sensation away as she tried to remind herself of her earlier resolve.  "Well, thanks.

He nodded his head before meeting her gave again.  "So, how did you find me, yet again?  Should I be afraid?"

She blushed at this.  "No!  I tried flooing you, but you were gone already, so your flat mate told me to try here."

"You spoke to Nieal?"

"Uh, I didn't catch his name, Irish bloke, brown hair, straight to the point, at your place?"

"Crap."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what, did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head.  "No, I was just hoping to keep this… quiet."

"This?"

"You know, you."

Her gaze went hard.  "Excuse me?  Am I that much of am embarrassment to be around?  Afraid a Weasley might tarnish your name?"  She stood up abruptly.  "Well, you don't have to worry about that, Malfoy, I'll leave."  She began to storm away as she called back, "And don't worry about tomorrow night either, wouldn't want to embarrass you!"

He just gaped at her for a moment before realizing what had just happened.  "Damn it!"  He haphazardly shoved his books into his bags and ran after the fuming witch, ignoring the bewildered stares following them.  "Virginia!  Stop!  Please!  I didn't mean it like that!  Will you please just listen to me?"

"Go to hell, Draco.  You know, I thought you changed, but obviously I was wrong."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'll hex you if I have to."

She whirled at that.  "You wouldn't dare!"

"Would you just calm down for a moment!  I didn't mean anything by what I said, it's just that, well, Nieal can be a real prat at times.  He just doesn't let up with things.  Especially when it comes to, tormenting me…  So it's not about you, it's about preserving my sanity."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

He sighed.  "Okay, here's the whole tail, but just remember, you were going to meet him next week anyway, so you can't say I'm embarrassed.  You know how we bumped into each other in the book store?"

"Yes."

"Well, I mentioned it when I went home that night and we got to talking about what a prat I was to you back in our Hogwarts days, and he said you were probably plotting your revenge on me."  Virginia chuckled at this.  "He'd probably help you if you wanted it, but I shouldn't tell you this, see we have this love/hate relationship, whole other store that has absolutely no baring on this one.  Okay, where was I?"

"I'm getting my revenge on you."

"I think you are, be we're not getting into that one either."  She looked him strangely but made no comment.  "Anyway, next thing I hear, you're checking up on me at the office, trying to find out where my classes are at, then you do manage to find out one of them and the professor, how did you manage that, by the way?"

She smiled, "I'll never tell."

"So you come back to the office and try to stalk my professor, and I have to admit, I was actually thinking maybe Nieal had something to his theory, and yes I told him this, so he's been plotting and scheming different ways that you are going to exact your revenge, and I've been letting him, as it's been distracting him from the… other things he usually likes to do to get my goat, but it's been dying down since there hasn't been any new developments lately, so it's been perfect.  No pranks, no taunts, the occasional outlandish theory, and quiet, but now that you've flooed, he'll think either you're going on the warpath and go for the direct attack to help you out, and get in touch with you to coordinate, or think that you've gone soft on him, changed your mind, and that we've hooked up. In either scenario I'm going to lose the peace I am enjoying."

She stared at him for a moment and crossed her arms.  "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's all true."

"Nieal?"

"Is crazy."

"Why don't you just get a new flat mate?"

"What?  We've lived together for the last four years!  He's my best mate!"

"And he wants you dead?"

"I told you, it's a love/hate thing.  But rest assured, if he were convinced you really were going to do anything to me, he wouldn't have told you where to find me."

She cocked a brow.  "But he curses you?"

"For crying out loud, woman, let it alone!  Now, are we still on, or aren't we?"

"Fine, tomorrow at eight."

He nodded his assent.  "Right.  Now, you should probably get going to classes, and I have to get back to studying for my exam."

Virginia lifted her chin defiantly, but turned in heel none the less and marched away, muttering under her breath.

~@~

Draco watched her go with a note of trepidation, knowing he was going to have to pay this tomorrow, though he was still pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong.  And damn her for waltzing into his life and having this kind of power over him anyway.

Deciding not to go back into the buff after their rather dramatic exit, he turned towards the stairs when someone clapping stopped him.

"Bravo, love."

He groaned as he turned around.  "Not now Liz."

"She really is a feisty one, isn't she?"  The woman smirked for a moment.  "I guess the show will forgive that she deprived me of my dining companion."

"What is with you woman?  Do they take you aside one day and explain how to drive men insane or does it just come naturally?"

She gave him a mock pout as she came and ruffled his hair.  "Awe, did the big bad witch hurt your feelings?"

He pushed her hands away.  "I said not now.  I have a test."  She just smirked.  "And not a word to Nieal or your dog gets it!"

Her jaw dropped, "You can't do anything to Poopsy!"

"Not a word!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Just you wait, Draco Malfoy!"  She gave him a shove and left him while Draco just stared after the second angry female to leave him in as many minutes and shook his head.

"Damn it!"

Read and Review!!!!  


	4. A Day In The Life

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowlings.

Wow!  So many reviews!!!  You feed my ego!!!!  This one goes out to all of you, Katie (SarkLover), Fidei Defensor, Dymond, RosyCheeks, donnatellaMarks, Mynuet, Daintress, moonlightandroses, Nerwen Faelvirin, and Goddess247.  You guys rock!!!  Thank you so much for all the great support.

If anyone would like to see a picture close to what I modeled the Virginia and Draco character's after, you can check out the web site I put on my profile page.

Chapter Four:  A Day In The Life

~@~

Draco Malfoy was jarred awake by the burning sensation on his left forearm, muttering for the lights, he saw the red cross burning brightly against his pale skin and curst as he quickly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.  Pulling them on as he went,  he stumbled out of his room and into the common area where a small kitchenette was located so he could to grab a quick bite as, goodness only knew when he would be able to again.

He had his shirt half on and was just pulling up his pants when he tripped over a furry lump that let out a loud yelp that started barking.  "Oh, for crying out loud!"

He let out a steam of obscenities as he stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell.  Righting himself, spun around and was tempted to issue a hard kick to the yapping mutt when the door to his right swung open and a silencing charm was cast, instantly quieting the snarling beast.  "What are you doing?"

"What is that THING doing here?"  

Nieal blinked blankly at him, but shut his door and sleepily walked into the common room.  "It's four in the morning, mate, go back to bed."

Draco just sighed and continued into the kitchen as his arm continued to burn.  "Can't, got a call." and showed his arm for emphasis.

Nieal shook his head and sleepily wiped at his eyes.  "When I said you need to get out more, this isn't what I meant."

Draco just shrugged as he began to pull items to make a few sandwiches out of the icebox, casting a spell to make them do so as he ate an apple now.  "They're a little short staffed right now, and we're having to pick up the slack."

"Is that safe?  You're not even done school yet."

He just shrugged as he swallowed down a big bite, mindless of the juice running down his chin.  "That's bureaucracy for you, as long as they have at least two licensed doctors on the ward, they don't care if the rest are students because they don't have to pay for them, but if we don't show, we don't pass."  He reached for the milk jar to take a swig, but detected a sweet smell just in time and set it down with a smirk.  "A flatulence potion?"

Nieal shrugged with a smile.  "Can't blame a guy for trying, you almost drank it."

"You added just a little too much.  Smelt sweet."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"I'll have an antidote ready."

He wiped his face and glanced over to the counter and saw the sandwiches finished and wrapped, so picked them up and put them into the pockets of his work robes and slipped them on and held up his wand ready to apparate when he turned to Nieal again.  "Why is that mutt here?"

He grinned at him, "So, who was that girl who flooed for you yesterday?"

"Right then.  See you tonight."

With that his flat disappeared around him, replaced by the noise of the University Hospital Triage Ward, the organized ciaos of staff running this way and that trying to treat six patients at once. "About bloody time you got here!  Thought you'd stop and see a show on your way or something?"

Draco pasted on his most charming smile as he turned to he old charge nurse.  "Gladys, love of my life.  You know, you are the best part of my week."  He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm to her.

"I should leave it on ya, for your cheek."

He pouted at her until she rolled her eyes and touched her wand to his arm and immediately the burning stopped as the cross disappeared and his name appeared on the board as available for patients, and the slots were immediately filled, charts floating towards him.

"What's going on?"

"Riot at a Quidditch match."

Draco shook his head as he made his way to his first patient, "Yet another reason not to play."

Gladys just snorted at him.  "Don't say that too loudly here, these ones are fanatical." 

He looked down at his first chart as he pulled back the curtain, nothing but his name and 'Superficial Wounds' being recorded.  "Okay, Mr. Tuttellman…"  He looked up at the orange man before him.  Paint, or die covered him head to toe, and the little clothing he did have on, very small and very tight shorts, just barely came over his stomach, only because the man kept stretching them up every two seconds, were flashing a large 'C'.  He had a nasty gash over his eye, what looked like a broken hand by the way he was cradling it at his side, and what seemed to be bruising along his chest and down his legs, but he couldn't be sure because of the…orange.   He cleared his throat and began to list all the bones in the body in the back of his head to try to keep from laughing out right.  "Cannon's fan I see."

"Damn straight!  At least they don't cheat to win like these HARPIES are want to do!"  An indignant cry went up from the curtain beside at his words.

"Now, now.  We're not here to debate the game.  I am going to have to remove your… colours to do a full exam.  Is your paint bonded magically to you, or time released?"

He sniffed at the question.  "Are you one of these Greenies?  Are you going to sabotage me once I let you near me?"

"I assure you, sir, I will not sabotage you."

"Witches are vindictive little things, will do anything to get fans.  Won't you!  Suitably named, you Harpies!" He was now yelling out as Draco took a step back, suddenly wanting to call in a psyche consul.  

"Mr. Tuttellman…"

"Digging your little claws in wherever you can—"

"Mr. Tuttellman, if you don't stop, I'm going to have to sedate you."

"They got to you, didn't they?  They're almost as bad as those Veela's, except they mean it!"

"That's it!"  A cry went up from the curtain beside them and a streak of green came flying through and ploughed right into Mr. Tuttellman, causing both to fall hard onto the floor as they began to physically beat on each other.

Draco stood paralyzed in shock for a moment, watching them go at it before taking out his wand and pointed it at his patient.  "Petrificus Totalus."  He instantly froze as the witch kept punching at him.  Draco stepped forward, wand still poised, and grabbed her shoulder, "You, back to your bed, unless you want a body bind as well."

Breathing heavily, she glared, but stood and returned to her cot.  Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Draco quickly weighed his options.  Considering the now angry and hostile neighbour his patient now had, it probably wouldn't be the wisest course to leave him there, so conjuring up the floor layout, he opened up his bed, and just as a new bed came open across the ward, he laid claim, levitated his patient and took off running, just in case.

As he skidded around the corner, a fellow med student seemed to be eyeing his bed gleefully and Draco was ready to body check her if necessary, after all, she did it last shift, he still had the bruise to prove it, too prideful to get it healed.  "Don't even think about it, Reynolds!  That's my bed, go leach someone else's."

She turned and glared as she planted herself down anyway.  "I've been waiting for an hour for a bed to open up on this end!  My patients a hypochondriac who needs to be by the windows or he thinks the air is not clean and he's going to die!  He's out side right now.  I'm not giving up this bed!"

"Tough!  I got it; I'm here with my patient, so it's mine."

She crossed her arms and looked over his shoulder at the bobbing orange figure.  "What's you're patient?"

"So far external injuries and a psyche consul, but I think once I get the paint off, I'm going to see some indication of internal bleeding as well."

"Oh?"

"Paints darker on the chest and his eyes look a little red in the corners.  Yours?"

She ground her teeth together then stood up.  "Fine, take the damn bed."

"Glad you see it my way."  She just flipped him off as she stomped away and Draco lowered Mr. Tuttellman down and set to work.

~@~

By two in the afternoon, Draco sat tiredly on an upside down wooden bucket between two beds, eating a sandwich and making notes on his stack of charts from his last eight patients, recalling all of the procedures he did in each case.  This was the part he hated, the paper work, but it had to be done, not only so everyone would know at a glance what was wrong, what's been done and how to treat, but in extenuating circumstances, this was how the institution covered their backs.

"That's what quick quills are for Mr. Malfoy.  You are wasting my time."  He glanced up to see Dr. O'Malley glowering over him, arms crossed with a hard glare, "And there is no food allowed on the ward."

Draco took one last bite and wrapped the rest, sticking it back into his pocket.  "I apologize, Doctor.  Dr. Miller prefers us to do it this way, says quick quills add too many side notes, and she does allow us to eat discreetly when we've been on for long periods of time."

"Do I look like Dr. Miller to you?"

He cleared his throat.  "I apologize again, sir.  I meant no disrespect."

"I suppose you were hiding back here?  Just got on shift, did you?"

Draco's gaze became hard.  "No, Dr. O'Malley."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I just started my lunch break."

"Well then, consider it finished."  He handed him a stack of charts.  "Get started on these, and since you're so fond of doing the notes by hand, you may do so, but I want them extensive."

Draco had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from telling the guy off, repeating to himself, 'You need to finish school first, then tear him a new one…"  Aloud he said nothing for the sake of his career, though it hurt his pride to do so.  He just brushed past him and once out of ear shot of the sneering wizard, began muttering about the best ways to exact most amount of pain with the least amount of damage.  Yes, there were some useful things he had learnt in medical studies besides the art of healing.

He marched to the admitting desk to file his completed charts from this morning that he was going to have to notate at some other time and slammed down his pile, startling the afternoon duty nurse, Judy.

"I thought you just went for lunch?"

"Not any more."

"Dr. O'Malley?"

Draco nodded, trying to look unconcerned.  "I just think he likes violating labour laws or something."

"He only does this to you, you know."  Draco blinked as he took in this tidbit of information.  "Did you eat?"

"A bit."

She stuck her head out and looked around.  "Come in here and finish eating, I'll watch out for the Doctor, but be quick about it."

He smiled gratefully and hopped over the desk to sit on the floor.  "Thank you."  He quickly tore into his sandwich, finishing the rest of it off in two quick bites and started on the second.

"When's the last time you ate?"

He swallowed down his mouth full and looked up.  "I had an apple at four."

"This morning?"

He nodded as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in and pulled out an apple, debating if he had time as he chewed.

"What time are you off?"

He swallowed.  "Do you have water?"  She handed him her bottle, which he drank from gratefully.  "Eight."

"Eight!  Tonight!"

"Yeah, I was paged in early for an emergency this morning."

She shook her head.  "You're right; he is violating labour laws if you haven't had a break since four."

Draco sighed and shoved his coveted apple back into his pocket.  "Is he out there?"

"No."

"Thanks for this, Judy."  He stood, jumped the desk, grabbed his charts and began to whistle as he strolled away, seemingly without a care in the world.

"You should say something to him, this isn't right."

He turned back and smiled sadly.  "What good would it do?  He would just write on my evaluation that he feels that I don't have the stamina for this field of study and that my patients would suffer under my care.  I know he treats me differently, but I have to take it.  Nothing he can say then."  He turned back and resumed his whistling, making his way to curtain three.

Drawing it back he saw patient number thirty-seven for him today.  "Hi Sarah, how are you feeling today?  I hear you fell and hurt your leg."

The little girl whimpered as she clutched her mothers' hand.  "Billy pushed me out of a tree."  She took a shaky breath.  "He said you were going to cut it off.  Are you?"

Draco leaned down to meet her gaze in all seriousness.  "Absolutely not.  We only do that to boys."

She looked at him wide eyed for a moment then giggled.

~@~

He watched the clock as the hand moved to read Eight Forty-five.  He was going to be late.

"Are you still here?"  He looked up as Judy came up behind him, arms full of fresh linens for the aids to change the beddings with.

"Shhh.  Don't interrupt me.  I'm on my last one, and if I don't get out of here in the next two minutes, I'm going to have a very angry woman after me."

Her eyes lit up at this.  "Do you have a date tonight?  I want details."

He tried to ignore her and keep scribbling notes.  "I'm serious!  I'm supposed to meet her in fifteen minutes, it's a formal event, I have to get ready, and I'm banned from the Quick Quills!"

"Well, where did you meet her?"

"Shhh!"

"Draco!"

"Shhh!"  She huffed at him as he kept writing furiously.  Pausing for a moment, he skimmed the page, added a few punctuations, then slammed his quill down triumphantly.  "Finished.  Now, all I have to do is file these and get out of here, unless…"

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Air head?"

He shook his head vehemently.  "Finishing her degree in ancient runes.  Please, I'll owe you one.  Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Fine, go, but you only have ten minutes to get there."

He thrust his stack of charts at her, nearly causing her to lose them and the linens and gave her a hug.  "Thank you!"

Taking a step back, he pulled out his wand and apparated home and ran straight for the shower.

"Draco?"

He just waived as he went by, "No time," and slammed the door shut, stripped down, and jumped in long enough to wash off the grime from the hospital and get out.  After rinsing the soap from his eyes and shutting off the water, he opened the shower door to reach for a towel but found none there.  "Nieal, where are the towel's?"

"What?"

"The towel's, where are they?"

"Sent out for laundry."

He gritted his teeth, but picked up his dirty robes none the less to wrap himself in and ran out and into his room only to find it completely bare.  "NIEAL!"

"What?"

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

His flat mate came to stand in his doorway.  "Liz thought it would be a nice surprise to send all your stuff to get laundered for you."

At that moment he didn't knew if he wanted to scream of cry.  "I have to be at a very important function in two minutes, and I NEED my dress robes!"

"I'm sorry mate.  But, you never go to these school things anyway, I'm sure they won't even notice you're missing."

"No, it's not for me; I was supposed to go for someone else who…"  His voice suddenly went very quiet.  "If you cannot fix this in two minutes, I swear, you can find a new place to live."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, Nieal realizing he had gone too far with this one.  "Give me one minute."  He disappeared with a pop and Draco collapsed against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control.

True to his word, a minute later he appeared again, holding dark blue velvet robes in his arms.  "Will these do?"

He slipped them on; they were a bit long, but otherwise fit fine.  "Yes, where did you get them?"

"My brother.  I'll have you're stuff back by the time you get home."

Draco nodded and left it at that, not having the time, nor trusting his temper at the moment to say anything else.  He just raised his wand, and went to the university.

~@~

Virginia was pacing in front of the gates in an agitated manner.  Draco was now officially late.  She was trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles of her cream robes when she spotted Draco running down the path towards her.  She wanted to get mad at him, but his appearance made her stop.  "Draco!  What happened?"  He looked ready to kill anyone who crossed his path, bags under his eyes, hair still in wet clumps on his head.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to do something with it.  "I'm running a little behind."  His gaze took her all in and he suddenly broke out into a small smile.  "You look beautiful."

She blushed at his compliment and made no reply.  "Let's see what we can do to fix you up."  She did a quick drying spell, then began running her fingers through her hair, after he knelt down a bit to make it easier for her to reach, so she could style it just the way she liked.  "There, good as knew."

Their noses bumped when he lifted his head slightly at her declaration and she was lost in his eyes.  She felt herself leaning in ever so slowly and as her eyes fluttered shut and their lips were about to make contact, there was a scrapping sound and he was gone.

"Damn robes!"

Her eyes flew open to see Draco laid out on the ground at her feet and she couldn't help but laughing at the absurdity of the situation.  "I'm sorry!  It's just that…"

He just scowled, got up and brushed himself off.  "Well?"

"Maybe we should just get going."

He just shook his head and she could have swore she heard him mutter, "Perfect."  He nodded his head none the less and extended his arm, which she took, and they began down the path.  "So, where are we headed?"

"The Sigrid Haughty Museum."

"I have to go to a museum too!  You never said anything about that!"

She rolled her eyes as she dragged him along.  "You never know, you may learn something."

"I should change your punishment."

"Too late."

She looked over at him and almost did a double take when she saw a pout on his face.  "That's not fair, you misrepresented yourself."

"Well, we'll see."

~@~

Read and Review!!!!  


	5. It’s All In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to JK Rowlings.

So sorry that it's taken so long for this next chapter.  Life has been a little busy.  Anyway, enjoy, and thank you all so much for all of the great reviews!!!  Wow!!

~@~

Chapter Five:  It's All In Her Eyes

Draco was tired, exhausted even.  He knew there was a dirty spot on the back on his too long, borrowed robes he was wearing from his fall, and quite simply wanted to go home, and was about to make his excuse to do so when they reached the small glassed building and he saw the crowd of people milling inside, but it was the catch of breath from Virginia and the fact that she caught his hand and squeezed it for a moment.  A brief moment at that.

"Ready?"

Her eyes shone in the moonlight as she chewed her bottom lip again, a habit he noticed she had.  "Yeah."

"You know, Draco, I really appreciate you doing this for me.  I just feel more comfortable at these things when I know someone already, you know, pretty well."

He nodded as walked inside and he followed her lead as it was her function.

"Virginia!"

A young man waved and called out her name and Draco began to unconsciously eye him up.  Dark hair, shorter, not as built, he could take him.  He took a step closer to Virginia, fixed the patented Malfoy smirk on his face and placed his hand on the small of her back as he fell into step with her as they made their way to the man hiding in the corner.

"Marcus, I'm so glad you guys are here already," Virginia laughed nervously.

The man looked at Draco for a moment before answering her.  "Are you sure, Annie and I have been here for an hour already, her Da wouldn'a let us be any later, if I have to meet on more boring person…"

They both laughed at this, and Draco began to relax marginally.  "Oh, where are my manners.  Marcus, this is Draco Malfoy.  Draco, this is Marcus Iver.  He and his fiancée are in my honours class with me."

Draco extended his hand and shook with a firm grip as a way to pass on the universal message as he pleasantly spoke, "Good to meet you, mate."

"Like wise."  He just raised a brow and squeezed back as if to say 'you can't intimidate me'.  It wasn't until their knuckles were turning white and Virginia cleared her throat did they release hands and they grinned.   "So, Draco, what is it that you do?"

"I'm taking Medical Studies."

"Oh?  What year are you in?"

"My final."

"You probably know Ryan's wife then."  He looked around, spotted his prey, then looked back to them.  "Are you two ready to mingle?"

"I thought you were hiding out?"

"If I had to, you have to."  He grabbed Draco's wrist and began walking.  "Come on."

To say he was shocked was an understatement; to say Virginia was shocked was an understatement.  She actually had to run to catch up with them they set off so abruptly, and Draco wanted to rip his arm away, but the laughter in Virginia's eyes stopped him from making a scene, and he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't her eyes he should be cursing.

They were nearing a man about ten years his senior when Marcus called out, "Ryan, oy, Ryan, I want you to meet someone.  I think he might know Nelly."

The man turned, followed by a younger woman who made Draco's blood curl in his veins.  Well, he knew that was not anatomically possible, but he glared none the less.  "Reynolds."

She grinned impertinently.  "Malfoy.  What are you doing here?"

It was now that Virginia slid up beside him and took his arm, brushing Marcus away.  "Oh, he's with me.  I'm Virginia Weasley.  Ryan's told me so much about you."

Her gaze moved her as she took her in.  "Oh yes, the Gryffindor.  I heard you were a sweet girl.  What are you doing with a Slytherin?"

"Nelly!"

"Oh—Ah, we're n—that is…"

"Now, now, Eleanor," Draco broke in, "don't be sore just because I out did you on two procedures today."

"You did not!"

"And let's not forget you're little squabble because you tried to steal my bed."

She just smirked.  "At least I had the satisfaction of sending you flat on your back last week."

"Now there's the Ravenclaw spirit!  Can't do it with brains, just body check them while their treating a patient."

"Why you little…"

"Draco!"

At Virginia's call, he looked down at her, and damn it, the look in her eyes again.  This time amused, but scolding and he almost felt contrite.  Almost.  Not enough to consider apologizing to this shrew, but enough not to continue purposefully egging her on, after all, he was only human.

"So, Ryan," she began, effectively ending their conversation, leaving them to glare at each other every once in awhile when they thought about it, after all, it was just a game, "what topic did you pick for your thesis?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  "Honestly, I don't know.  I wanted to write on Hieroglyphs in Mesoamerican structures, but that's been done.  So, I'm trying to think of a different angle to write from."

Draco frowned at this.  "How are Runes related to Hieroglyphs?"

Nelly rolled her eyes at him, but kept silent while Virginia looked up at him and began to explain.  "In ancient times, writing was taken very seriously and usually believed to be full of magical power otherwise it would have simply just been preserved within the oral history of the people."  She paused for a moment here, a smile of excitement growing on her face that he couldn't help retuning.  "Runes, as you studied back at Hogwarts, were developed by the Germanic people, which they used for writing, encoding, casting, basically anything they wanted to keep secret.  Overtime their system developed into a more complex system which was then exported to other countries and modified slightly, but can still be read within the same syntax if you know which key marker to look for.

"Now in modern English, the word Rune, which our program of study is actually more so about then the ancient language, comes from the Old English word _roun__, _which means to 'whisper, or talk in secret'.  So when we say we take ancient runes, we don't only study the Germanic for which the course is named, but anything pertaining to that.  In laymen's terms, I guess you can say we study codes."

"Oh."

Nelly scoffed at him.  "There's an intelligent reply."

"You didn't say much differently, Nelly my dear," Adam said gently to his wife.

"That's it!" Virginia snapped her finger's, bringing everyone's attentions back to her immediately.

"Ah, Gin?  Are you Okay?"

She blinked, and then looked up at Draco with a smile.  "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Her grin grew but said nothing.  "Adam, I know what you should write about.  Exportation.  My brother Bill used to work in Egypt and I remember he said how he thought that the Hieroglyphs in Mesoamerica were just a reformed version of the same syntax.  He was a genius at this kind of thing.  You should take a look at the idea anyway.  I mean look at the pyramids.  Where are the largest pyramids in the world found?  Mesoamerica, and Egypt."

Here Nelly actually looked interested at this.  "Really?  Which one's are the largest?"

"Well, there's actually some speculation on that one.  There was one called The Pyramid of the Sun, and that was thought to be the largest, but then an excavation for piping was going on in Mexico, and they actually found, they say, an even larger pyramid buried under the ground.  The muggles have dug up and measured the base of it, but they can't do anything more for now because they're some kind of church or something at the top of the hill where the top of the pyramid would be, and it would be sacrilegious to some people to touch the land or some such nonsense.  Bloody Muggles."

"So, the one in Egypt is the third largest then?"

She shook her head.  "No, they think they found an even larger pyramid in Guatemala now, called the Red Pyramid.  So, I guess it's the forth largest now, but they are still just giving it the benefit of the doubt because they think there are even larger ones in Peru, but that a who other story that the Egyptians are still bickering over.  I do have to say, the craftsmanship of the Mesoamerican structures are a lot better then the European and Egyptian one though."

Adam scoffed.  "They're not half as old!"

"Says you!  I don't believe for a minute these little half baked theory's that only half the Earth was populated for thousands of years with landed civilizations, then poof, one day, complex structures pop up on the other side of the world."

"It's true, and it wasn't just one day!  And what happened to all your talk on exportation?"

Draco and Nelly's gaze met while the other two went on bickering for the next ten minutes, and a temporary truce was drawn.  "So, what happened with your hypochondriac?"

Nelly shrugged as the other two effectively got the message.  "I gave him some water with a bit of honey and lemon juice in it and told him it was a new potion that would cure everything.  Plus with the riot, I don't think he wanted to come inside anyway."

Draco chuckled at that as Virginia looked at him questioningly.  "What riot?"

"Oh, there was a Quidditch riot last night after the Cannons/Harpies game."

Nelly began to laugh.  "Tell them about the nut job you had this morning!  If I knew when I first saw you, I would have put up more of a fight!"

Draco just sighed and groaned.  "Don't remind me.  This guy…he was a bigger Cannon's fan then your brother, I can tell you that, and that's saying something." He winked at Virginia as Nelly snorted.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be defending Ron's honour right about now?"

He just waived her off with a smile.  "So he comes in painted orange head to toe, wearing nothing but the tightest of tight shorts—"

"Draco!"

"What?"

"That is not very nice what you said about Ron!"

He looked down at her for a moment and smiled.  "Would he have said anything different about me?"

"Well, no."

"Well?"

"Fine."

"So, anyway, the guy starts calling out like a maniac about the Harpies and," he paused and cleared his throat, "the viciousness of women in general, until his neighbour in the next bed loses it and attacks him again."  He started chuckling here.  "I thought I was in a muggle hospital for a moment the way the witch was going at him and he just kept right on yelling."

Virginia looked slightly shocked by his story and a little skeptical, but Nelly was nodding in conformation at everything he said thus far.  "What did you do?"

"Body bind on him and sent the witch back to her bed.  She was just a little upset.  Then I moved my patient across the ward to treat his injuries there."

Here Nelly broke back in.  "Did there end up being internal as well?"

Draco nodded.  "Surgical consul."

"Nice catch."

He smirked.  "A compliment?"  He turned to Virginia, "Okay, we can go now, I've gotten what I came for."  Nelly just scoffed and began to walk away, dragging a chuckling Ryan with her.  "What?  Was it something I said?"

Virginia hit him lightly in this arm.  "Now look what you did."

"Oh, like you wanted to have that conversation for the rest of the night."  She rolled her eyes, making no answer, and he grinned triumphantly.  "Ha."

"Arrogant."  She tugged his arm, and they began to circulate the room slowly.  "So, did you learn anything?"

"Not to with you over unproven historical theories?  Ooof."  She elbowed him sharply in the ribs as the nodded politely to, he assumed, one of her professors, as he was old enough to be his grandfather.

"Are you all right son?"

He planted a smile on his face.  "Just fine, sir."

He nodded.  "This must be your wife.  What a fine pair you make.  Yes, yes.  I remember when I was your age.  Yes."

"Oh, We're not…" Virginia started, but the gentleman interpreted her.

"I'm afraid we're not as spry as we used to be, but we manage.  Good to see the two of you here, and so in love.  Yes.  Young love."  He nodded kindly to them and continued on.

Draco and Virginia looked at each other with a bewildered look.  "Professor of yours?"

She shook her head, barely containing her laugh.  "Never met the man in my life."

"Oh good."

That set her off.  "Maybe we should get some fresh air?"

Draco nodded with amusement and led her shaking form outside and allowed her to compose herself.  "Would you mind terribly if we called it a night soon?"

She looked at him for a moment then cast her eyes down.  "No, of course not.  You must find this very boring.  You can leave now if you like."

He reached out and took her hand in his, causing her to look up at him again.  "Gin, I'm not board at all, I could stay here all night."  Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she just looked at him and he tried to fight down the urge to lean down and kiss her. "Well, that is, I would try to stay all night, but I would probably fall asleep on you, and you would bet all offended, and hate me, and then I would have to beg for your forgiveness, and you would take a few days to think about it, just to be coy— "

"Hey!"

"What?  Isn't that what you people do?  I'm just repeating what my flat mate has said woman do, of course."

"Oh, of course."

He gave her a grin.  "So, to avoid all of that, I was just thinking we could call it an early night."

She eyed him for a moment.  "Why?"

"I've had such a long day.  I was called in early for that riot, and I just want to fall into bed.  I just got off work when I got here, that's why I was late, because I was finishing up my paperwork."

She studied him for a moment.  "You do look tired.  Alright.  Go home, get some sleep."

"Do, do you want to do something this week?"

She smiled.  "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He grinned at her.  "Should I floo you?  I mean, are you on the network?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before returning to the party.

~@~

Virginia reentered and scanned the scanned the crowd, immediately finding who she sought, she went forth with purpose.  "Nelly!"

The woman turned and when she did not see Draco, seemed to relax a bit.  "Yes Virginia?"

"Nelly, I have a quick question for you.  It may seem odd, but, you know when Draco was telling us about his first patient he had and that you saw him there?"

She tensed for a moment, which Virginia found odd, "Yes, what about it?"

"What time was that?"

Again the woman immediately relaxed and smiled.  "Oh, let's see, it was around the middle of my shift, probably around four in the morning.  Come to think of it, I was surprised to see him, usually he starts when I get off…"  She smiled at her again.  "Why dear?"

She knew she shouldn't be checking up on him, but she just couldn't help it, and well, he did pass.  She gave a small grin.  "No reason, I just thought he looked a little tired, that's all."

Nelly frowned at her slightly.  "Are the two of you serious?"

"No, no, nothing like that.  We're just friends.  Why?"

"It's just that, well, I know it's childish, but growing up, my parents always told me to be careful around Slytherin's."

"That's it?"

"Well that and You-Know-Who."

Here Virginia looked at her blankly.  "What does he have to do with anything?  Everyone knows that Draco wasn't a Deatheater, Dumbledore himself vouched for him, and I've seen his arms."

Nelly just shrugged.  "Well there has to be something wrong there."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.  "I mean, he has to be using some kind of dark magic to help him through school or something.  I've heard talk.  One of the doctor's at the hospital especially who fought in the war thinks he's practicing dark magic, but can't prove it.  His cases are too perfect.  It's almost like…  Never mind.  I shouldn't be telling you this.

Thoughts began whirling around Virginia's head at his.  Could it be true?  Could the man she was developing feelings for actually be practicing dark magic.  "Maybe he's just really good a medicine."

"Come on, I'm a Ravenclaw, and he does better then I do."

Virginia took a step back.  "Is that what this is about?  You're jealous because he's doing better then you?"

Nelly's look went hard.  "Of course not!  I'm not that petty.  I'm just telling you, be careful."  She paused for a moment.  "Look, he seems like a good guy, and I honestly hope, for your sake, that he is, but, just keep your guard up.  That's all I'm saying."

Virginia nodded, not really wanting to stay any longer.  "Could you tell everyone goodnight for me?"

"Virginia, I didn't mean…"

"No, I was leaving anyway.  Really.  Draco's gone already, and I was going to make an early night of it myself.  I promised my mum I would go back home this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.  "It was nice meeting you, Nelly.  We should get together for that tea someday."

"Anytime."

Virginia all but ran from the party, her thoughts and feeling in conflict with one another and she wanted nothing more then to run home to her mum, but she wasn't sure she was up to the lecture she would get once it was found out whom she was confused over.  Why couldn't her life be simple?

~@~

Read and Review!!!!  


End file.
